Spellbound Sensations
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Originally done for the kink meme over at LiveJournal, prompt was "Izaya, it's stuck", contains Shizaya. WARNING! Contain sour lemon, guy x guy, don't like it, don't read it.


**Spellbound Sensations  
**_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Originally done for the kink meme over at LiveJournal, prompt was "Izaya, it's stuck", contains Shizaya.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of Durarara!, that title belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

"…" – talking

Enjoy the ride.

**A/N: Warning! **Contain sour lemon, guy x guy, don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Neither of them knew what had happened, one moment they were fighting and in the next, their mouths were clashing fiercely in a heated kiss. It was like they were tired of fighting physically and wanted to try something new.

They gave it their all into the heated kiss, making it become all too hot, so clothes were soon torn apart and thrown away. The brunets' hand were clutching tightly in the blond bartenders' hair, like he was afraid the other would let go. Though he didn't have to worry, as he was pushed against the wall in his own apartment/office. It was neat to have both your home and office at the same place after all, while being an informant.

He didn't complain when the brute attacked his neck with his mouth and nipped at the skin, while leaving very visible possessive marks. Their hands were tangled around the others body, desperately clawing to get closer contact, like skin on skin wasn't enough.

Underwear went flying through the hot air, as they grinded their hardened crotches together in a slow heated motion, while small moans and grunts left their mouths.  
Their hands connected and lead them into a dance of passion while they headed for more comfortable areas, the sofa had to do.

They both kept fighting in the heat of the passion to see who could stimulate the other more. A tongue circulated around hardening nipples sensually, making the informant arch his back and let out a pleased moan, but he was starting to get impatient when only the tip of that skillful tongue touched his proud erection. He tried to push the blonds' head onto him, but due to a very huge gap in power he failed, making him let out a frustrated growl.

"Aaargh... ngh... Shizu...chan..." he growled out, trying to do anything to make said man, do what he was supposed to do, but Shizuo being himself never did as Izaya expected. Instead he continued to tease the smaller male, while clearly enjoying being in control, and seeing how that control the informant was so proud of, was slowly falling apart.

Even though the blond had fun teasing the brunet, his hard throbbing erection made itself known by twitching for action, as blood rushed through his system. He had to swallow hard to try control himself, while he brought his fingers into Izayas' mouth none to gently.

A slight glare from blood red eyes, soon drowned in cries of pain. The fingers had been removed from the mouth and where on its' way into puckered entrance of the brunets'. Preparations had to be done, they couldn't get wet like females could.

Through the pain Izaya could feel Shizuo was unusually gentle, he had only seen and experienced the blonds' rough side. He was glad the bartender was gentle, the glimpse he had gotten of his manhood told him one thing_: it was huge_.

Izaya didn't complain, as he felt slick fingers enter into him. His own hands were clawing at the blonds' back leaving angry red marks behind, smirking when the blond gave him a glare. There were no way their sex could be gentle and tender, it would be rough like their fights. None of them would be satisfied otherwise. It would be a battle to see who could feel the most pleasure.  
The blond shifted his fingers around inside the smaller male, by just playing around with them the body beneath him were squirming in pleasure. The blonds' already rock hard cock were slowly leaking with precum as it twitched in anticipation for what was about to come.

It didn't take long for the informant to grow impatient, as he glared at Shizuo.  
"Stop taking so god damn long, just do it already!" he growled out slightly frustrated.  
The bartender being an honest and polite man, when he wasn't using his inhuman strength and beating the hell out of a certain flea that is, asked dubiously and unsure.  
"Are you sure?"  
Instead of giving the stunned bartender an answer, the brunet swiftly moved away, making the fingers slide out of him, as he laid himself more comfortable on his back. While hooking his legs around the slim waist of the blond drawing him closer, and making the tip of the hard cock poke his ass.

A grunt escaped pale lips, as a shiver crippled through the muscled body. It was very tempting to just take the inviting brunet then and there. Shizuo had to use all his willpower to resist, while he grabbed hold of Izayas' tiny waist, to slowly rub his throbbing cock against the smooth ass, teasing him.

Slight frustration was written over Izayas' features as he grinded against the hard cock yearning for more, as he put his arms around the strong neck leaning upwards seeking soft lips. Their lips met in another heated kiss. A free hand found its' way to the smaller males neglected weeping erection, and started to slowly stroke it, while the blond slowly pushed his hips forward, feeling the head of his hardness slip through the tight ring of muscles, and as it did he pulled out only to push back in again and stopping as only the head was inside, repeating the motion over and over again.

When Izaya broke the kiss to let out a moan, a string of saliva hung between their mouths. Soon the brunet had other things to think about as his neck was attacked hungrily by nipping and kissing lips.

It was almost too much for the informant, to be attacked in this pleasurable way, but he liked it. The way Shizuo teased him, how grunts escaped those tanned lips each time the man moved. Slowly going deeper with each teasing thrust, making the man underneath him arch his back while trying to cling tightly, clawing at his back leaving angry red marks. Feeling the strong back muscles move beneath his nails, while clearly enjoying the feeling when the man above him moved.

The pain had dulled, much to the gentle pace the usually rough bartender was using, and the fact that the dark haired man dared to relax a bit. To get more feelings out of it. A smirk etched its' way over his pale face as he watched Shizuos' concentration, that would be handy blackmail material later. For now he would study the blond while enjoying everything, the sofas' soft cushions pushed into his back as the blond thrust his hips forward, going deeper and deeper into the other.

Shizuo himself had never before felt so amazing, both to see Izaya underneath him and feeling so complete. It felt marvellous to feel the tight inner walls around his throbbing cock, even though he still wasn't fully sheathed within. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper, while he leisurely stroked the informants' cock. Enjoying to hear the new music made out of Izayas' moans. He pulled out entirely and then thrust back, burying himself into the smaller male, feeling his own pubic hair against the bare ass. Glowering in the momentarily bliss he felt, knowing he was buried deep inside of the man he said he hated the most. That bliss lasted until he was about to start thrusting, only to notice he couldn't move an inch.

It didn't take long before the informant noticed something was wrong, as he shot a slightly irritated look at the blond above him.  
"What are you waiting for? The next millennia? I don't have time for this, just do it already!" he growled out irritated at the blond.  
"I can't it's stuck..."  
"What do you mean stuck? Of course it's not stuck, there's no way, it's impossible..." Izaya tried to prove his point by moving his hips backwards, only to realize it truly was stuck. "What did you do?" he burst out accusingly, trying to stay in control.  
"Nothing.."  
"Nothing? Hah, of course you did something, why else would YOU be stuck in me?"

A vein popped on the blonds' forehead as he had to listen to the brunets' rant about it being his fault. Why it was his fault he didn't know. It irritated him to no end that the flea thought it was his fault, when he had done nothing. Irritated he felt his patience slowly leave him, as the flea went on with his rant.

"You have to take responsibility for your actions, now take it out!" the annoying demanding voice of the flea cuts though the air, while he desperately tries to push Shizuo off him, to no avail. Soon their arguing ends up in a fight, which much to Izayas' pride, puts him at a disadvantage against the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Due to that his beloved flick-blade lies somewhere on the floor beside the scattered clothes, far away out of reach. He knows he can't overpower the strong brute above him with raw strength, but that doesn't keep him from trying.

Even though his attempts were meaningless, it wouldn't stop him from trying to save his pride. Nevertheless the physic laws were absolute, and he soon found himself literally pinned under the strongest man in Ikebukuro. As realization sunk into him, that Shizuo really was stuck inside him, and there was nothing he could do to separate them. How was he supposed to get his work done, they would laugh at him for "clinging" to the brute.  
The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they were in a real absurd situation. In a last attempt of trying to be in control, he glared up at the blond brute.  
"Shizu-chan" he said in a strained voice, as he put his hands around the broad back of the blond. "Could you _please_ take me to my phone?" an awkward silence followed, as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into...  
"And just who are you going to call?" the brute asked through gritted teeth, more than sure the flea was up to something as usual, and were going to use the current situation for it, but he got mildly surprised by the simply straightforward reply he got.  
"Shinra."_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**A/N: **This was the first fill I completed over at the kink meme, and I feel kind of happy to write it too, it was all on a whim, actually I should update my other fic here, but I haven't found time to it yet, but if I'm lucky it might be soon :D bear with me...

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
